The daughter of the Devil Inkwell Penny Hell
by QueenStorie
Summary: This is an Au of Inkwell Penny Hell so be sure to check that out at Arkham-Insanity Tumblr. Meet Gemstone a girl with powers like the Devil is attacked one day and is court ordered to a second childhood as an Innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone If you had read my other story about forkington check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hellso check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

Chapter one

It has been a few years since Sugar Spoon left the island and lived on the main land. She got help and found a new love named Porkrind and are now engaged for the last few months. Her blond hair grew out to her back and she had it tied back into a braid and wore a red sweater shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. She was getting ready to move back to Inkwell Island to get married to the man she loved with her two new friends who were wolves.

Their names were Tikki a brown furred wolf who was about a two feet taller then her and had her black hair in a bun wherein a white shirt and blue skirt and Kimi a black furred wolf coming up to Tikkis shoulder with blue hair in pigtails wherein a simple white dress. They work for the police as officers some of the few who were female. The officers here were of the wolfs and bees making them a powerful force.

When Sugar Spoon first came here asking for help they had her a special contract that fixed her problem. But she had to go to the classes and take a few lessons as part of the agreement or she would be right back where she started. The contract was fulfilled, and she was free of it with no side effects. Sugar asked about the contrasts and was told that a orphan girl works with then to make the contracts and looked a lot like the Devil but she was way to sweet and kind to be related to the Devil. Her name was Gemstone. She named her self as the orphanage didn't want anything to do with her and kicked her out as soon as possible.

Sugar was packing the last of her things when the phone range. Tikki walked over and answered it.

"Hello…..yes…..no we are both here…..WHAT …WHEN…Oh no no…..No we will be right over….Yeah I'll bring her too…ok see you there." She hanged up as tears filled her eyes.

"Tikki what is it?" Kimi asked walking over to her.

"We all need to go to the hospital right now."

"What why what's going on?" Sugar asked grabbing the coats.

"Gemstone was attacked." Tikki gasped as they ran out the door heading to the hospital.

Gemstone was very much loved by the officers as she was always will to help. She was the closes thing to a sister they all wish to take home. Tikki and Kimi were the closest to her as she didn't care that they were lovers and never judged someone till she got to know them first.

They ran into the hospital and found a lot of the Officers sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for news on their little sister. Chief Gossip Honeybottom was Rumor Honeybottoms twin but dressed in a officers uniform and instead of a crown was the chiefs hat looked over at them as they slid to a stop in front of her. Both were panting but didn't care as they began to ask questions.

"Is she ok? What happened?" They asked

Gossip held up a hand making then stop and listen.

"An hour ago Gemstone was approached by some demons who wanted her to be there boss of a casino they were trying to open. She refused to work with them. They tried again but failed and attacked her to make her work for them. They almost killed her right now she is in the operating room as Mayor Kite makes a decision about what to do." She told them.

"I don't understand why would they want her to work for them?" Sugar asked sitting down.

"She has a power like the devil to make a soul contract but she makes deals that benefit both parties and not take their souls. They might have just wanted that."

"Is she?"

"We don't know. Her birth mother wanted nothing to do with her. The orphanage was not a place she could stay for long so working for us was the best choice for her. All we know is that she is one of us and that's all that matters."

At that moment Mayor Kite came into the room. He was a short plumb man with a kite for a head and wore a pair of glasses. His brown suite was wrinkled at bit as he walked up to them making all the Officers stand.

"I have made a decision on Gemstone. She would have died here tonight if she didn't stumbled in for help. As you know King Dice has been Rejuved into a child. So I have ordered her to be given T.O.T as well." He said making the others voices known.

"WHAT?"

"SIR YOU CAN'T."

"This can't be happening."

"Whats going to happen to her."

"Who will take care of her."

"Who ever hurt her to make this happen will pay."

"QUIET." He yelled making them stop

"I had no choice. Her body was damage beyond repair. The bleeding would not stop. If we didn't do it she would have died." He explained.

"Mayor who will be in charge of raising her?" Gossip asked worried for her friend.

"I was hoping that Sugar Spoon would."

Sugar gasped as they looked at her.

"ME. But why?"

"I know your moving back to the island and that Porkrind has been given Wheezy to raise again. But we need her off the main land and some where safe. You are the best option as you have the right materials to give her the life and childhood she never had."

"But I."

"Please Sugar if you don't she will go back to the orphanage and they hate her just on her looks."

Sugar paused at this. She did owe it to her as she did help her recover. But raising two children with adult minds.

"Mayor Tikki and I volunteer to move with them and stay to help and protect them." Kimi said.

"I agree we won't leave her behind. We can help Sugar and Porkrind please sir."

"I will grant it if Sugar Spoon agrees." He said

Sugar looked at them and saw the desperate plea to accept. They would but as Officers they could not take her themselves. With a sigh she hoped that Porkrind would understand.

"Let me make a call."

So she called Porkrind and told him of what was asked of them.

"Sounds like you have no choice." He said

"Can we handle it?"

"Sugar I think that this will do all of us some good. Wheezy could use a sister to give him a sense of responsibility. You told me you wanted a daughter."

"So I guess we have a little girl now."

"Yeah we do. I'll make her room up now. I'll see you at the docks. Love you babe."

"I love you too."

She hanged up and walked out of the booth and up to the Mayor.

"Take me to my daughter."

Everyone sighed with relief. Gossip, Tikki, Kimi and Sugar all fallowed him down the hall to a closed off door. He knocked in a code and the door opened. They walked inside the room to see it was an operation room and they were cleaning up. Sugars eyes fell on the small form laying on the table.

She was so small that the table looked to big for her. She really did look like the Devil. Her fur was thin and a light shade of grey while her black hair was wavy and curly but long enough to do a bread down her back. Her little tail had an upside down heart and her ears were pointed but she had two tiny little horn nubs on top of her head and a small button nose. Sugar smiled she was so tiny she could fit in her pants pocket.

"Nurse is she ready for the next step." Mayor asked

The nurse was a cat in a nurses uniform.

"Yes Mayor. She had a little accident but that's normal." She chuckled and walked over to clean Gemstone.

"Uh may I." Sugar asked

"Oh and you are."

"Nurse this is Gemstones new mother Sugar Spoon she and her fiancé will be raising her." He said

"Oh well alright." She said and went back to work cleaning the room.

Sugar didn't even noticed the pee as she picked her up and walked over to the tub. She began to clean her up.

"Wow she is so small how young is she now." Tikki asked.

"I say about a year younger they Dice so they all should be the same age. About 3 or 4." He said

"It looks like you got it from here. I'll let the others know. I'll see you all at the Docks later. Thank you Sugar Spoon." Gossip said and left the room.

Sugar finished bathing her and got her in a diaper and then into a light purple Onesie. One of the nurses came over and gently tattooed a big I on both of her hands before giving her a white paci.

"Looks like she's ready to go hopefully she will be asleep till we get her to her knew home." Kimi said gently taking one of Gemstones little hands.

"What do we tell her." Sugar asked

"That she has been court ordered by the mayor to have a second childhood that she should have had. She will be upset at first but she will understand." Mayor said

"It can't be that simple."

"Only time will tell now I had some of the officers load the last of your belongings on to the ship you two as well. I wish you all the best of luck. Let us come and visit her alright?"

"That's fine thank you."

Sugar felt something wrap around her arm and looked to see it was Gems tail. She snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed in content with a smile. Sugar smiled and kissed her head.

"Well little treasure stone. Its nice to meet you my names Sugar Spoon I'm your new mommy. Your daddies name is Porkrind he's nice I promise and you have a big brother. His name is Wheezy he's kind of in the same boat as you and someone else. You'll get so see them soon. Don't you worry we will take good care of you."

There you go don't worry there is more to sure to leave a review and follow the story thank you see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

Chapter two

Sugar Spoon knew that Gemstone had helped a lot of people with her contracts more then she had thought. She looked outside to see news reports waiting to get a peek of Gemstone before she left for her knew life. Sugar turned to Gossip as she held Gemstone. She was still sleeping off the anesthesia and would stay that why till the tomorrow afternoon.

"Tell me more about her contracts. By the looks of things she is very popular." Sugar asked

"Oh um well…..sigh look when she first came to us it was because she was involved in a case at the orphanage. The owner had her write out a contract between them and well they made a joke that if they break the contract they break a leg. It really did happen so when we tested her powers we learned that she really had the power to make contracts. So after awhile she became less of a child and more of a well a tool for the city." Gossip said sadly before continuing.

"When she got older and began to work for the police we just couldn't let her be a kid at all. She grew up happy at lest I think she did. When she started to learn how to make them work in different ways she became a big hit with the people here. You have seen her powers."

"But you said the orphanage would hate her is it because…..she looks a bit like the Devil?" Sugar asked.

"Yes they kicked her out ever chance they had. I'm very much surprised that she didn't turn to a life of crime."

"I guess that this will be hard for her right."

"Shes use to playing the adult roll all her life. She has a second chance at a whole new life."

Gossip placed Gemstone into a baby carrier and handed the basket over to Sugar who cooed at the sleeping girl.

"Well We will do our best for her. It's time to go."

Sugar walked out the back doors of the Hospital and walked down to the dockes where Tikki and Kimi were waiting.

"I take it that everything is ready." Kimi asked stepping onto the boat.

"Yes but I feel like Gossip is holding a lot back from me about Gem. But only time will tell." Sugar said as Tikki took the basket to help her get on.

"Man she looks so cute like this. I still can't believe that shes three and this small." Tikki said giving the basket back to Sugar.

"I know maybe I should have someone look at her when we get home. I want to leave before the press finds out shes gone." Sugar said sitting down.

The boat started up and rode off to Inkwell Island. If they had looked back they would have seen the entire squad of Officers who loved Gemstone as a little sister.

"WAAAAAAAAA WE'LL MISS YOU GEMSTONE DON'T FORGET US WAAAAAAA." They balled big tears falling down their faces as they watched the boat fade away from sight.

Gossip sighed and shocked her head at her workers as the mayor Kite chuckled.

"You kept a few things about her to your self right Gossip."

"I think that its best that Gem tells them when she is ready."

"I agree."

The boat ride lasted for three hours so by the time they got there it was sunset. By the Docks was Porkrind and standing next to him was Little Wheezy who looked on in question as to what was happening. Sugar got up with Tikki and Kimi as the movers began to grab their bags and boxes. Sugar walked down the ramp and walked up to Porkrind as Wheezy gasped realizing that it was Sugar Spoon they were picking up. Porkrind bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"SUGAR SPOON!" Wheezy gasped shocked to see her after so long.

Sugar bent down being carefull with the basket and kissed Wheezys nose making him blush.

"Hello Wheezy. Oh you look so handsome. Before you ask yes I'm back. I'm marrying Porkrind making me your mom and no I hold no anger, gauge or plane for revenge on you or anyone. We are family now and we take care of eachother." Sugar said with a kind smile.

"To you boy now you own me a candy bar." Porkrind chuckled as he picked him up into his arms.

He turned back to Sugar and looked around to see Tikki and Kimi walking over to them. He knew them as good friends of Sugar and had liked them a lot. But he looked around for something else.

"So where is our new kid Wheezy and I spent all afternoon getting things ready for the kid so where is?" He asked looking around.

Sugar smiled and lifted the basket up higher and gently pulled the blanket back to show the sleeping child. Wheezy softly gasped and muttered and oh no but was not heard by them as Porkrind looked at his knew kid.

"Aaaahhh cute little brat. So this is Gemstone huh. Well Wheezy looks like you're a big brother now."

"She's around there age but is just to small that she would have been younger. But they told me she's about four." Sugar said looking at Gemstone.

"She's suppost to be small makes it easier for them to carry their young in their mouth and pick up if they fight." Wheezy said without thinking.

They looked at Wheezy as he gasped and covered his mouth.

"Wheezy is there something you want to tell me and your ma." Pork asked in a stern voice.

Wheezy cringed knowing if he didn't talk he was in trouble.

"She's the devils kid I've seen them before. They are normally small but she'll grow up to be normal size. So long as she get what she needs she'll be fine."

"And how do you know this?"

"Dice was once the Devils RIGHT hand man. But I was his left. Dice took care of the casino and contracts I would handle the matters of Hell including his kids."

Pork and Sugar looked at each other in shock. Porkrind shocked his head and reached a hand out and brushed his fingers over her hair.

"We will talk about this more later right now lets get home its almost time for dinner. I ordered a pizza."

Sugar nodded and said good bye to Tikki and Kimi who would stay in a hotel to give the family some time to adjust. Porkrinds house was just a simple wood house like Elder Kettle but more in the shape of a box. Once they got in the pizza came and sat at the table to eat. Wheezy kept passing looks at Gemstone. So after they ate Sugar had Wheezy sit on the couch and held Gemstone out to him.

"Wait. No I can't hold her. I'll hurt her. She'll cry." Wheezy panicked.

"No you wont." Sugar softly said and placed her in his arms.

Wheezy froze in place scared to even move a muscle.

"Wheezy meet Gemstone. Your little sister."

Wheezy looked at her more closely and gasped softly as her eyes opened a little. He felt something in side him turn on filling him with a protective and warm feeling. He moved his arms as she laid there. She was so small that if she stood up she would reach his waist. He ran his fingers threw her thin fur making her smile and cuddle closer making tears come to his eyes.

"I will be the best big brother I can be. No one hurts her ever." Wheezy proclaimed making the adults laugh.

"Good to hear my boy. Us men need to take care of your girls." Pork said flexing one arm.

Sugar gave him the oh really look and grabbed his ear.

"Owowowowowow."

"What was about taking care of us girls Porky dear." Sugar asked in a stern voice

"That girls are a very kind and can handle them selves very well." Pork quickly said.

"That's what I though you said."

She let go of his ear and bent down to Wheezy and wiped away his tears and hug her kids. She knew that the next few years where going to be strange. But she didn't care she was home and had a family and soon she would be Mrs. SugarSpoon Travler.

There you go don't worry there is more to sure to leave a review and follow the story thank you see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since they began to live together Gemstone was not too happy about having to grow up again but didn't put up to much of a fight but she did grump about it for a few days. Wheezy was introduced to Dice and came home with a spanked bottom. After a few more meeting they began to settle down and become friends. But to day Sugar Spoon was taking Gemstone and Wheezy to the Court House to get the last of the paper work done to make her officially a Travler for the wedding.

"Ok lets see I got the papers. Bag ready with snacks, toys and diapers just in case ok we are ready to go." Sugar said smiling at the kids.

"Why do we have to go the court house?" Wheezy asked as they walked out of the house.

"Because with this last paper done you won't get taken away from us and Porkrind can start inviting the family for our wedding." She said and kissed Pork goodbye.

The got into the car and drove to the court house. Once there they went inside and had to deal with the surprised looks of onlookers and a few whispers they walked down a few doors and dropped off papers into the office.

"I'm surprised to see you hear today Sugar Spoon." Said an office bee.

"Why is today special or something?"

"Today is Forkingtons trial didn't you know?"

Sugar looked up in surprise.

"What trial? For what?"

"Forkington is being accused of child abuse and neglect along with a few other things. Right now they are wrapping it up."

"So the rumors I heard that he….what room number is it?" she asking in a sweet voice making Wheezy and Gemstone gulp.

"Court room 10."

"Thank you. Come on kids we have a little pit stop to make." Sugar walked down the hall way to the court room. Sugar just made it to the door when she heard yelling inside.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

It was Forkington. Sugar told the kids to stay behind her.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING."

Wheezy held Gemstone close as the yelling was scaring them. Sugar narrowed her eyes. She was not happy.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE."

Sugar opened the double door just as screaming was heard. Thanks to her training with Tikki and Kimi she caught the flying child and held them close to her chest. She looked to see it was Dice.

"Well I knew some people would be happy to see me. But I didn't think you would fly into my arms." She said softly in amusement.

Dice eyes widened and looked up with a gasp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sugar Spoon." He gasped

"Hello Dice its been awhile hasn't it." She smiled.

Everyone was quiet and in aw. There standing before them was Sugar Spoon the one person everyone thought was dead was here. Standing in the door way cuddling little Dice with a smile. Forkington was the most shocked but was the first to get out of it and ran over with his arm out ready to hug her.

"OH SPOONAMINA I THOUGHT I LOST YOU TO THAT HORRIBLE FITHLY CHILD. COME HERE MY SWEET-"

SLAP.

Sugar glared at him as he hit the ground holding his left check. He looked up in surprise and flinched at the glare she was giving him.

"My name is not Spoonamina for one it's Sugar Spoon. I didn't come back for you Forkington. I came here to officiate some papers I needed to get done. But do I find out when I got here? That you HAVE BEEN ABUSING A CHILD." She yelled in hate, disgust and fury.

She knelt down and gently set Dice down and kissed his head.

"I don't blame you sweetie. I made my choices and now you have a second chance so take it ok."

Dice could only nod as Elder Kettle scooped him up.

"Thank you for catching him. I see some time on the main land has done you a lot of good." He said after checking Dice over.

"No problem Elder Kettle. I actually wanted to see you. You know I'm getting married and I would love to have you and the boys come." She asked.

"Oh most definitely we would be honored to come."

Forkington got up from the ground.

"What do you mean getting married?" He demanded

Sugar turned to him with a glare. She smirked and held out her left hand. On her ring finger was a silver band with a heart shaped diamond.

"Yes I'm getting married to Porkrind."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM YOU'RE SUPPOST TO MARRY ME."

"Why in the world would I marry you. You wanted me to be a house wife when I wanted to sing. You are definitely not a parent because if you were one. YOU wouldn't be here now would you. Let me guess you thought Dice killed me and took me away from you right? No don't even answer that."

Sugar turned to the door to see Wheezy and Gemstone looking at her in shock. She smiled and went over to them.

"Wheezy hun could you and Gem go stay over by Elder Kettle why the adults talk. Its about to get messy." She said rolling up her sleeves.

"Yes mama." He said in shock picking up Gemstone and walking over to Elder Kettle.

He walked over to Elder Kettle as he put Dice down.

Gemstones P.O.V

I can't believe that it has been a few weeks since I was turned into a child. I mean I get why they did it but I'm still not happy about it. Now here I am with Wheezy watching our new mama beat the ever loving crud out of this Forkington guy. As he yells at her that her place was with him and that this Dice guy was to blame for all the trouble. What a jerk. Wheezy has been an amazing big brother and we always have fun. Thanks to him I had someone to talk to about the whole second childhood thing with.

He told me about his work at the casino but I feel like he's holding some of it back. But I'll leave it for now after all we don't really know each other just yet.

'Man this is going to be one heck of a childhood. If I live that long?' I thought to myself as Wheezy placed me down.

"Well little Wheezy I see your doing much better. My Who is this?" Elder Kettle asked

I turned to him and looked up to see the friendly smile. He has a good soul. One of my ability's is being able to see what a persons soul is like. His soul is warm and full of love and warmth.

"This is my little sister Gemstone. Sis meet Elder Kettle, Cuphead, Mugman and Dice." Wheezy said introducing them to me.

Cuphead's soul was a bit greedy but had a protective and caring nature.

Mugman's soul was kind and caring like Elder kettle.

But when I looked at Dice it was like everything froze. What was this feeling inside me. Why do I feel so safe and warm.

Dice POV

When Wheezy came over to us I was shocked to see Sugar Spoon as his mom. I was watching her yell at Forkington when Wheezy said my name. I turned to see who he was talking to when I saw her. Her soft grey fur, Black as night hair, slim tail and tiny horns but her eyes. Her eyes were two pools of the sea waters blues blue. I felt a wave of warmth and connection to her. I don't know why but it was like my soul was calling out to her.

"Hi" I said softly

"Hi" her voice was like velvet.

What is this feeling. Am I getting sick. No its something else something I have never felt before. I could feel the Devils grip on my soul loosen. Why do I feel like I just want her happy and safe.

I never noticed that my eyes changed colors to green or that one changed to blue or that hers did the same. I didn't even hear Wheezy mutter. I just felt warm happy and safe. What was I feeling.

"AND IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING A CHILD AGAIN YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT I WILL DO NEXT GOT IT."

I looked over to Sugar Spoon as she yelled down at a frightened Forkington. Who was hiding behind the officers on the ground with a few bruises and bent up top. She walked over to us and kneeled to us. She smiled and waved Wheezy and the pretty girl over.

'Wait did I just think she was pretty. Ok I must be getting sick.'

"Dice you know Wheezy but this is Gemstone. Gemstone this is Dice." She said

'So Gemstone is her name. She's pretty like one…..Ok I need to see a Doctor. I mean just look at her with her black night hair, her cloud like smile and her blue dress and just makes her eyes look like the sea. WOW I must be sick I'll ask elder kettle to take me to the doctor after this.'

"Elder Kettle I better get these two home soon. After today I think we could all use a cuddly nap. I'll call you later this week to talk more about the wedding." She said picking Wheezy and Gemstone up.

I don't know why but I didn't want her to leave. I almost reached out to stop her but Cuphead picked me up hand and handed me to Mugman.

"Come on boys lets go home." Elder Kettle said walking us out the door.

When we reached the street I looked over Mugmans shoulder to see Sugar Spoon had set Wheezy down to walk but kept Gemstone in her arms. I shyly lifted a hand and waved good bye to her.

Gemstone POV.

Dice waved shyly to me and I couldn't help but blush. I smiled back at him and waved back. Our eyes never left each other till we couldn't see each other anymore. I felt sad that he had to go and snuggled closer to Mama.

"Well I think today has been way to much huh sweeites?" She asked walking home.

"Yeah you really beat that guy into the ground." Wheezy said

"Well shortly after I left. I meet your Aunt Tikki and Aunt Kimi they taught me how to fight and well soon I meet your father you know the rest." She said blushing.

"So that was Dice huh?" I asked

"Yeah that was."

"He's kinda cute." I said blushing

"WHAT." Wheezy shouted

"Oh?" she said looking surprised

I buried my face into her neck blushing. I could feel my tail wagging like a puppy about to have a treat but smiled. I felt giddy and happy never before had I felt this happy before but I don't know why.

The walk home was nice and quiet even though Mama would giggle now and then as Wheezy muttered something that I couldn't hear but that's ok. I was too happy to really care. When we got home Daddy was out front waiting for us. He picked Wheezy up and Kissed Mama.

"I got a call about you beating the fork up." He said with a chuckle making his belly bounce.

"Well I had a few things to say to him. We all had a long day so how about we order some Pizza for lunch." She said walking inside.

She set me down in the living room and told me to play while she ordered food. I look over to the living room and picked up my little bat toy. Surprisingly Daddy made it for me It was little blue bat with a few badly done stitches and mismatched eyes on a black and one a purple. But I loved it this was the first toy I was ever given to by someone who wanted me to know that they cared. Sure he is stern and strict but the fact that he made not only me but Wheezy our own personal toy. Really made me feel loved.

"Playing with Flappers?"

I turned to see Daddy standing by the door frame smiling. But his face turned concerned before kneeling down and gently taking my face into his hands.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked wiping something off from my eyes.

I didn't even noticed that I was crying.

"I don't know I just…I was just thinking about Flappers." I said meekly

I hated crying my tears were never normal and when I lived in the orphanage. The people there would make me cry just to make fun of my pink tears. Daddy picked me up and hugged me to his chest and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and just held me. I'm touched starved and needed to feel love and comfort just being like this was new to me. Wheezy had came into the room with his old coat and climbed into his lap and covered us with it holding his yellow duck Cracker jack to his chest and just laid there with us.

"Wheezy where do you keep finding this thing?" He asked

It was the only thing he asked to keep as it was his safety blanket and we would take naps under it. The smell of smoke was long gone from it due to Mama washing it. But the fabric was comfy and warm Daddy had no problem with him keeping it but when he puts it away he just can't figure out how he keeps getting it.

"Secrete." He said and cuddled closer to his chest.

Daddy sighed and patted our backs and just began to talk about how his work went. It'll I fell asleep.

Wheezy POV

I looked over at Gemstone and sighed when I saw her asleep before turning to Dad.

"Their Soul Mates." I said

He looked down at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked

"Gemstone and Dice. Their Soul Mates."

"Soul Mates? Wheezy explain." He ordered

"When we were at the court house. Their eyes meet and changed to match their magic Dice's eyes turned to her blue ones and hers his green. When a soul mate meets their other half their magic will link up and become one. They will feel like they have to protect one an other and well fall in love."

"But soul mates are just a story."

"Well its because its so rare that it hardly happens. But that's not the point the point is. That when the Devil comes and he will come. He will have no control over Dice but Gemstone he might."

That made him glare. Anything that even looked like a threat to his family was taken seriously.

"Why?"

"Gemstone is his daughter more to the point his youngest and finale child."

Before I could explain more about it Mom came in and told us Pizza was here. So after we woke Gemstone and ate some pizza we were put down for a nap but not before Dad asked me one last question.

"Wheezy when you say his last child. Do you mean he has others?"

"Where do you think he got all those imps."

Porkrinds POV

Horror and fear was the only thing I could explain about how I was feeling when Wheezy told me that. The imps that the Devil has where his children.

"How many?" I whispered

"Including Gemstone she makes 666. That's why she is the last one and the fact she's the only girl makes her more valuable to him." Wheezy said rubbing his eyes.

"But why did you say that Dice and your sister were soul mates?"

"Soul mates are by default uncontactable. They become one half of each other that even death can't keep them apart. Don't worry about it now they are way to young for much. But when they get older the less power he has over Dice and her."

I needed to look into this. If the Devil was going to come back we needed to be ready. Then a thought hit me even harder. My little girl with a boy. Oh no way not on my watch. My little girl is to good for any boy period. I tucked Wheezy into bed and left his room. Sugar meet me in the hall and kissed my check and looked at me worried.

"Pork what's wrong?" she asked

"Our daughter's soul mate is Dice." I growled

Sugar gasped and gently clapped bouncing in place smiling and giggling happily.

"What Sugar no this is not a good thing."

"Yes it is oh I bet they will give us beautiful grandchildren."

I paled at that. My treasure chest married and with kids. My worst nightmare.

"No no no NO."

"Oh yes yes yes if your right and they are soul mates there is nothing you can do about it." She said smugly to me like she won a war.

"Wrong I will not have my little girl marry at all."

"Oh really and what are you gonna do."

"What ever I have to. No boy is good enough for her."

Sugar just began to laugh and walked into the living room before falling on the couch.

"Oh honey you really think you can keep any boy away from her?" she snickered.

"Watch me."I huffed and walked to the kitchen with her laughter following me.

My face went stoic as I reached the phone and made a call.

"Elder Kettle its me. I just found out something important about the Devils imps…. He made them but their his kids. Gemstone is his only daughter and his last one…She has his power to make soul contracts….yeah we need to be ready…We'll set a day for you to come over Wheezy knows things about him more then Dice does….All right see you later."

There you go don't worry there is more to sure to leave a review and follow the story thank you see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dice POV

As we walked home my thoughts were only focused on Gemstone. I didn't know why but I felt like I should have her close to me. I looked up at Elder Kettle.

"I think I need to see Doctor Gooheart again."

He looked surprised at me then concerned.

"What's wrong do you feel sick."

"I think I might be."

"Alright we will make a quick stop and get you checked out."

We made our way over just as Doctor Gooheart came to the door.

"Oh hello is something wrong?" he asked

"Yes Dice said he isn't feeling well and I would like to get him check. He was thrown by Forkington and he might have been hurt." Elder Kettle said walking in.

"Yes I heard about that. I also heard that Sugar Spoon is back and has a little girl with her."

I blushed at the thought of that girl. Why couldn't I get her out of my head it make my stomach flutter. I held my stomach trying to make it stop.

"Ok Little Dice lets get you up on the table and see what's going on."

After he looked me over he said everything was fine but his nurse smiled and bent down to face me.

"Dice when did this start?" She asked

"It started when I meet this girl Gemstone."

"oh well describe her a bit."

So I told them about her soft grey fur, Her cloud like smile and star night hair and a few other things. When I looked back at them they were twitching and their lips seemed to wiggle and had tears in their eyes.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked

"You never felt like this before ever?" Gooheart snickered.

"No."

They took me back to Elder Kettle and whispered something to him making him smile and chuckle.

"What? What is wrong with me?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Little Dice you'll figure it out in time." He said and patted my head.

I looked up at Cuphead and Mugman who shrugged not getting either. After thanking the doctor we went home and had lunch. I was allowed to play for a bit before I had to take a nap. Mugs and Cups were playing with me on the floor since it was along day at court.

"Hey Dice are you ok? I mean it all happened so fast and seeing Sugar Spoon must have been a real shock?" Mugs asked

"I'm ok I knew that something was going to happen but seeing Sugar and to have her forgive me." At this I began to tear up.

"Dice?" They asked

I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"I feel like I really have a chance to live a better life now. I'm happy." I said happily

They smiled and hugged me before Elder Kettle came in and told me it was nap time. Surprisingly the Cups took it with me and we had a three way puppy pile on my tiny bed.

Elder Kettle POV

I'm happy to see the changes that Dice was making and took a few pictures of the puppy pile on his bed for the family album. Dice was after all a member of the family now. I walked back into the living room and gave a small chuckle seeing the toys all over the floor and picked them up. Just as I finished the phone range. When I picked it up it was Porkrind.

"Hello Oh Porkrind…..What about his imps….his children and Gemstone is his youngest I understand your concern but why do you sound so worried… The power to make those things are dangerous and why she never used them to do evil we must be ready for the Devil…I will make some potions and store them up just in case…Alright I think it would be best to talk about his face to face….Alright have a good night." I hanged up and sank into the couch.

The Devil was still a problem even when he is not here. To think he would turn his own children into slaves was cruel beyond belief. Dice mustn't have know or he would have told me by now. This was just to much to take in. I rubbed my chin and looked at the bookcase. Getting up I took out an old leather bound book.

A few day later

After getting the boys up and ready for the day we went out for a walk seeing as it was a good day to enjoy the sun. I looked over to see Forkington by the road cleaning litter off the ground with two guards standing by. I glared at him and kept my boys from looking at him as we went over to Porkrinds house. When we got there Porkrind and Sugar Spoon were outside with Wheezy and Gemstone.

"Hello Elder Kettle I hope you had a nice walk here." Sugar said with a smile.

"Yes we did thank you." I said with a smile and looked down.

There behind her leg was Gemstone. As I looked at her I could see how she was the Devils daughter. But her eyes seem to be on soothing else. Following her eyes I saw them on Dice who also looked at her but with a blush on his face. It clicked in my head and I smiled.

"Well why don't we go inside and talk while the kids play." I said

"Of course come in."

Dice POV

After we were let inside they took Wheezy to the side and the Cup bros going to the kitchen for a drink left me and Gemstone alone. Alone with her the feeling I got a few days ago came back making my face turn red. She looked at me and smiled.

"I guess we should um introduce our self's huh?" I said

"Oh yeah um I'm Gemstone nice to meet you."

"I'm Dice nice to meet you too."

Why do I feel like this when she's so close to me.

"You want to play." She asked smiling at me.

I could only nod. Why do I feel so shy around her. We played for awhile talking about anything that came to mind.

Gemstone POV

Playing with Dice was fun and some how relaxing. I never had a playmate before and just being next to Dice I felt safe and warm. We didn't even notice that we were really close now till our noses touched. His eyes turned Green and I felt mine light up with my magic. It was like they were calling out to each other. Dice blinked turn back to normal and blushed before moving back a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get into you space." He said

"No no its fine really um hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When your around me do you get this funny feeling inside?"

"Yeah do you get that to when I'm around you?"

"Yes."

"We went to the Doctor after you left but they just laugh and said I'll figure it out."

I chuckled as he tried to imitate the voices of the Doctor and busted up laughing as he made faces. Never in my life had I laughed like this before or feel so warm.

"Well I'm sure we'll get it someday." I said before yawning.

"Nap time?" He asked laying on the couch and pulled me up.

"Nap time." I said laying next to him.

We fell asleep in each others arms my head tucked under his head as we curled up snuggling. We felt safe and whole but didn't know why

(Gemstones Dream)

I woke up to a dark laughter filling my ears. The chill was like your bare back was laying n a block of ice after a shower. My eyes opened to see nothing but darkness and mirrors. The cold feeling grew as Eyes yellow and burning red appeared with an evil sharp tooth smile.

 _"MAHAHAHAHAHA SO THERE YOU ARE."_

"What?" I could hardly breth as more laughter filled the room smaller eyes appeared with smiles as they laughed and laughed.

I back away but two giant clawed hands reached out to me trying to grab me.

 _"OH NOW DON'T BE AFRIED. YOU BELONG TO ME."_

I turn and ran into the darkness. The evil was just pouring into my like an overfilled cup that wouldn't stop filling. Running and running faster and faster as I tried to get away.

 _"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME MY DEAR DAUGHTER."_

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER." I yelled hoping to find away out of this place.

 _"OH BUT YOU ARE AND SOON YOU'LL BE IN MY ARMS. RULLING HELL WITH ME AS MY PRINCESS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

The other eyes started to chant Princess of hell over and over. I covered my ears.

"NO I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER I'M NOT THE PRINCESS OF HELL LEAVE ME ALONE."

 _"OH MY POOR SWEET LITTLE GIRL. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WRONG YOU ARE."_

( LEAVING DREAM)

Wheezy POV

After we left the room Daddy, Mama and Elder Kettle sat down on my bed with me and asked what I knew about the imps.

"(Sigh) Look back when I was working for the Devil before even Dice worked for him. He would have either me or someone he hired to get him a girl one with pacific features, They had to be exactly what he asked for. Why I don't know I never asked but when we found the girl we had to bring her to him at a time and place he set. After we gave him the girl he would seduce them enchant them to sleep with him and the next morning they would leave after being payed for their troubles and go." I started to say

"What kind of features are we talking about?" Kettle asked writing down what I was saying.

"Why do you need to know that?" Dad asked

"We might be able to track them down and question them if we can get an idea of what they looked like."

"Not a bad Idea. But will get them later right now we need to know more about the imps."

Daddy made the motion to keep going. So I did.

"After a few years he would bring in a stranger and gave him a piece of paper. He leaves and a few days later comes back with some kids. Ten sometimes twentie He takes them to the devil and I know there his kids by the tail and horns but they seemed more eager to serve him. I knew that they were his kids when I went into his office I saw him do a spell or ritual. They looked pleased like they were waiting their whole lives for this." I stopped at this point thinking back to those smiling face. Evil smiles.

"Wheezy honey its ok that part of your life is over. You're here your safe now. Keep going honey we need to figure this out." Mama said softly.

I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Once the Devil started they went up in flames. They laughed they just laughed as they burned. When the flames died down only the forms of imp stood in their place ready to serve him. This kept happening even after Dice started to work there but he never saw them or knew about them."

"How old where they?" Mama asked

"About 25 or so around Gemstones age."

"Why would the Devil do this why turn them into imps?" Kettle asked

"Their powers once they reach the age of 25 he can take their powers and use them himself. It makes him stronger the more he has but he could only have 666 children that's all. Why I don't know but he still has them and they are more then happy to serve him."

"But Gemstone is a girl surly he has other daughters."

"No he only had sons I know but he never had a daughter till now. It was the only time he asked for a woman to be brought to him that he didn't care what they looked like."

"That must be Gemstones mother. Do you remember what she looked like or her name?" Daddy asked.

"Looks no name. Her name was Stella Clearmax. She lived on the main land."

"Ok we at least have a name now. If we can find her we might get some answers."

"Maybe but my concern is the children's safety the Devil will want Dice as he was his right-hand man. With Gemstone being his daughter he will come for them if he didn't already set the stranger out to get her. We must tread carefully with who we can trust with this information. Sugar will Tikki and Kimi be willing to help us? " Asked Elder Kettle.

"Yes there are coming over to take the kids to the beach. We'll ask them when they get here." Mama said.

A High pitch scream filled the air.

Dice POV

I woke up to hear Gemstone scream and begging. She was fighting someone or something I didn't know but it was bad. I sat up quickly and just went with my gut. Grabbing her shoulders I shook her awake.

"Gem wake up it's a bad dream wake up." I said trying to wake her.

With one last scream her eyes snapped open to show her blue magic due to the dream before fading back to normal. Then tears came her eyes pink tears like pink diamonds fell from her eyes.

Pink tears I never had seen them before on anyone only one person I knew had them. Then it clicked she was his daughter she was the daughter of the devil. But instead of getting angry or filling with hate I felt sad.

'no don't cry.' I thought and hugged her close me. Her head tucked under my chin and she cried onto my chest heaving heavily.

"It's ok Gem its over now the dream is gone your safe. Shhhh don't cry. I'm here your safe." And I ment it to.

Gemstone POV

(Dream)

I ran and ran from this monster but her just kept laughing as he got closer. His giant hand reached out and grabbed me lifted me up into the air.

"NOOOOO LET ME GO LET ME GO." I screamed fighting his grip.

 _"NEVER YOUR MINE MY DAUGHTER AND SOON YOU SHALL RULE BY MY SIDE. NO ONE CAN HELP YOU."_ He said.

The others cheered and roared their approval of this thing.

I screamed and begged to be freed and then I woke up to see Dice. He looked to scared and happy that I woke up. Tears came to my eyes I was just so scared from the dream that I just let them fall hoping he wouldn't judge me for the color of my tears. But he hugged me and told me I was safe and I believed him. I never left this safe before but I couldn't stop crying.

The others ran in and rushed over to us.

"What happened someone tell us what happened." Mama said running over to us.

"Me and Mugs were getting a drink from the kitchen and found them asleep so we sat in the kitchen reading when we heard her scream." Cuphead said coming over.

"Gemstone had a bad dream. It sounded like she was being chased or something." Dice said and handed me to Daddy.

"Hey treasure chest its ok your ok its over now. Its over." He said patting my back.

I soon calmed down and snuggled in his arms. Flappers was given to me and so was a paci.

"Alright now you are calm do you want to talk about it?" Mama asked

I shaked my head no.

"Ok baby when ever your ready we'll listen."

Daddy sat me down and I turned to dice taking out the paci.

"Thanks sorry for running your shirt." I said noticing the pink stains.

He looked at his shirt surprised but smiled and hugged me again.

"It's ok I'm just glade that you woke up."

I liked his hugs they were even better then daddies hugs. The door bell rang and in came Aunt Tikki and Aunt Kimi.

"Hey whats going on here is everything ok?" Tikki asked looking over us.

"Gemstone had a bad dream." Mama said looking sad.

"A bad dream huh well maybe a trip to the beach will cheer her up. What do you say kids who wants to go to the beach to cheer Gem up." Kimi said fist pumping the air.

We all raised our hands and ran off to get ready for the beach.

Sugar Spoon POV

Watching the children run off to get ready to go to the beach made me smile. But Gemstones nightmare made me worry. Porkrind must have noticed and rubbed my back.

"She'll tell us when she is ready." He said

"I know but after what we just learned make me scared for our little girl. What if this stranger is looking for her what if she turns into the Devil what if." He stopped me with a kiss.

"She wont Sugar. She is a good kid and she will always be one. We have her and we are raising her and Wheezy the best way that we can. With love and disciple they will be safe Elder Kettle is going to join us at the beach and we'll talk more later. Right now lets just enjoy what we have now ok."

I sighed and kissed his check.

"Since when did you get so soft and fuzzy."

"When I meet you. Now lets help them get ready to go."

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone was ready to go to the beach and thanks to Porkrind he had enough towels and spare swimsuits for the boys to come as well. The ride there was full of exactment from the kids especially from Gemstone seeing as she has never been to the beach before and was ready to have fun. Tikki and Kimi had packed a lot of food so lunch wouldn't be a problem for anyone.

The kids kept chanting Beach over and over that the adults had to laugh at the silliness of it all. Once they got to the beach the kids eyes widen with stars as they ran down to the water.

"HOT SAND." They screamed and ran over to the water to cool their feet off.

"HAHAHAHA. KIDS COME BACK WE NEED TO SET UP FIRST." Tikki yelled as she grabbed a bag form the trunk.

The kids came running back to help set up. Cuphead and Mugmans swimming trunks were there color of Red and blue. Dice was purple and Wheezys was brown Gemstones was a one piece suite with frills around her waist in a soft blue that simmered a little with a sea shell on the chest. Porkrind opened up a huge umbrella and stuck into the sand while Sugar Spoon laid out picnic blankets for them all to sit on.

"Kids come here you need sun screen before you can play." Sugar called out grapping the bottle of sun screen.

The kids came running over to there parents to get sun screen on ready to being playing in the water.

"But Mama how can I wear it I have fur and a tail and horns." Gemstone asked looking worried that she wouldn't be able to play.

"Treasure Chest this is a special type of sunscreen you can were it. Your fur is very fine and not going to be thick at all. Don't worry you can still play with the boys but safety first. Come here Wheezy go to your mother." Porkrind said grapping a bottle and squeezing some in his hands.

His fingers glided over her soft fur and ears before turning her around and doing her back. He gapped her tail making her squeak and he let go.

"Hey you ok? Did that hurt?" He asked worried that he might have hurt her.

"No it just…..its sensitive sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Hey no its ok I'll be gentle promise."

He gently grabbed it again and began to work the sunscreen into the tail. He finished quickly and let her go after taking her sandals. He looked over at Wheezy as Sugar finished up.

"Wheezy son are you ok. I know that talking about the past is hard. Especially when it involves the Devil."

Wheezy looked up to him and nodded. He didn't want to talk about it anymore and just wanted to play right now.

"Alright go have some fun but keep an eye on your sister."

Wheezy took off running after the other who began to splash around in the water.

"Do you think he will have nightmares tonight?" Sugar asked rubbing sunscreen onto his back.

"He might….. we need to be ready for anything. Kettle is talking to Tikki and Kimi right now abut finding the other mothers and seeing if they can find out more about this."

"I'm worried what if this stranger knows about her. What if he comes to get her what if what if she become like…..him"

"That will never happen Sugar. She didn't turn into him the first time she wont a second time. She has us and Wheezy she will be just fine you'll see. Now lets have some fun huh." Porkrind said and kissed her forehead

"Ok."

The kids where splashing around the shore line and chasing after the waves. They ran over to some rocks and sat down to catch their breath and looked out over the ocean holding hands.

"I love this." Gemstone said looking over the sea

"Me too." The others said

The water bust opened startling them but smiled to see that it was Cala Maira in her much smaller form.

"Hey kids enjoying the beach?" She asked

She was one of the few who didn't hold a gauge against Dice and was very nice to them.

"Hey Cala yeah we are having lots of fun." Mugs said with a blush.

"That's good to hear oh hello I haven't seen you before whats your name?" She asked Gemstone

"My name is Gemstone its nice to meet you." She said and shook her hand.

"Well its nice to meet you…you…..look like….."

"Miss?"

"Oh no its nothing never mind. Say I found a sunken ship not to far from here what to check it out with me?"

All the kids said yes not wanting to miss a chance at adventure. They ran to there parents and asked if they could go.

"I don't know you kids don't have gills and we don't have any potions sorry kids." Tikki said with a frown

"AAAWWWW." They ground

Gemstone really wanted to go and felt something tingle in rise inside her. It spread out to her legs then to her hands. In a quick flash the kids where on there backs.

"What in the world?" The adults shouted and looked over the kids.

"Gone where their legs and instead were replaced with mertails that matched their swimsuits.

"How did this happen?" Elder Kettle asked helping them to sit up.

Gemstones eyes filled with pink tears and began to cry

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She cried

"Honey what do you mean? Did you do this?" Kimi asked softly

"I felt sad cause I really wanted us to go with Cala. I felt this tingly feeling and it went to my legs then to my hands and the it came out. I swear this has never happened before please don't be mad." She begged

Her parents looked at each other in shock. This was a new power she got the power to shapeshift.

"Gem we are not mad at you. This is new to you but it will be ok. Now listen can you try to reverse this." Sugar asked after calming her down

"I'll try."

Luckily she was able to get her tail and legs back along with the others.

"Hey now wait. They can go to the ship wreck now and have some fun one of us can go with them." Kimi said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she just learned she could do that." Porkrind asked looking them over.

"Maybe true but think of it this way she can extend her powers to her friends why not have a little fun."

"I promise to keep an eye on them." Cala said with a smile

She was excited to have them swim with her under the sea and explore together.

"Well I guess its ok but be carefull." Elder Kettle said with a smile

"Mama do you want to come." Wheezy asked

"No thanks you kids have fun and bring back some treasure it you find any ok." Sugar said and kissed his head.

"We will thank you." They said and ran to the water.

Once they were deep enough Gemstone used her power and Gave them mermaid tails again and swam after Cala to the ship.

"She has his shapeshifting powers Kettle. She didn't have them before so this bring more questions then answers." Porkrind said looking grim.

"I know but until we know what is happening we will watch for now." Kettle said seriously

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

The adults talked about what they have learned from Wheezy and were making plans incase the devil came back. The kids were following Cala as they started to get used to having tails like her. She was happy that they were able to swim with her like this and secretly was happy to have others around her that looked a bit like her. Since she was the only mermaid around for miles it can get lonely. Soon they reached the shipwreck.

"Here we are ready to find some buried treasure." She said as it came into view

It wasn't dark and gloomy like you think it would be instead it was colorful and full of sea life it was beautiful. All the sunken ships were covered in coral or sea weed making them look older as if they had been here for years and they might have. Cala swam over to a giant pink oyster shell and opened it showing that inside a couple of brown bags.

"Ok here you go incase you find anything you like put them in the bag. Don't worry about the weight these bags are made with magic to make everything inside light weight." Cala said giving them a bag to hang over their shoulders.

"Thanks Cala this place is beautiful." Mugs said blushing.

"Thank you I love to come here. There are so many ships that I haven't explored them all yet."

"Where do these ships come from? I only heard that there is only one ship around and It belongs to a pirate around here?" Gemstone asked

"Oh easy the current's bring the ships here as they are from around the world. So when a ships sinks or is abandoned they all come here as there grave yard."

"So we are grave robbing?" Dice said

"Kinda."

"Well lets not waist time talking lets go find some treasure." Cuphead yelled and lead the charge into the ships.

They broke up into groups of three. Cala, Cuphead and Mugman went in once direction and Dice, Gemstone and Wheezy went off in another.

Gemstone went side one of the older ships and began to look around with the others following inside.

"Wow look at this. This must have belonged to a rich captain look at the carpets." Gemstone said looking around the rich décor.

"Yeah this stuff would be worth a few coins back in Daddy's shop." Wheezy said looking at a few pieces of silverware and putting them in his bag

"Lets see what else this place has. A ship this old has to have a treasure chest or two." Dice said

They swam around a few halls and opened one of the doors to see it was the captains room. They looked around the room in amazement that they didn't see a hug shadow following them. Dice went over to the desk and saw the captain's hats.

"Hey guys look at me." Dice called out getting there attention.

He put the red and gold trimmed hat with a big yellow feather on his head and closed on eye.

"I'm Captain Dice. Commander of this ship." He said in a pirate voice.

The hat was to big and swallowed his head making the others laugh. After taking off the hat he put it in his bag and swam over to a book shelve.

"Man Elder Kettle would love to read some of these. I hope he knows how to dry them out." Dice said putting them in his bag.

Gemstone looked around and gasped softly at what she had found. In her hands held a stone of jewels all mixed and swirled together like a galaxy. She looked at it softly and smiled as she rubbed it gently with her thumbs. Wheezy and Dice noticed her just floating there and swam over.

"Hey that's a pretty rock there sis." Wheezy said

"Its how I got my name." She said still rubbing the stone

"Did your old mom like the stone or something?" Dice asked

"no I never knew her. She left me the day I was born with no name. The orphanage didn't give me one either I didn't have a name till I was eight." She said surprising them.

"What?"

"I used to live in an orphanage and they made it known that I was unwanted. But one day at school we all had to go to a crystal mine and learn about the caves and stones. The other kids took this as a chance to get ride of me and made the cave collapse with me inside. I was so scared and alone that I just cried and begged to be let out. But no one came till he did." She said

"He?" Wheezy asked

"Yeah Mr. Coalminer who was deep inside the cave found me and helped me threw the caves. He was in charge of the caves and finding gems in the caves I tripped over a rock and it broke open to show a stone like this one. He said that what I had found was rare and precious. When he asked for my name I told him I didn't have one. So he gave me one and said that since I found this treasure that my name shall be Gemstone. When we got out at last the boys were sent to juvey and I started to call myself Gemstone. The others didn't like that I had a name and told me to stop but I had made it official." Gem said and tucked the stone into her bag.

The boys were shocked and in aw of her story. They didn't know what to say or do so they left it alone. They swam around a little more till a shadow fell over them. Wheezy turned to look and horror fell over his face.

"SHARK!." He screamed

Gem and Dice turned and gasped as a giant red shark charged at them. The screamed and scattered out of the room and out to the deck. The red shark was still after them snapping his jaws trying to eat them.

"What kind of shark is that." Dice yelled as he made a sharp left missing the jaws.

"It's a fire coral shark. One touch of that thing and it burns like fire coral." Wheezy said and ducked as it swam over him.

"We got to get out of ooofff." Gemstone said

But the tail of the shark it her gut and sent her flying into a chest. It closed and locked it self up.

"GEMSTONE." The boys screamed as the shark grabbed the chest and began shaking it.

"We have to save her." Dice said

"But how that shark has her." Wheezy asked freaking out.

Dice looked around trying to find something and saw some rope.

"Quick grab that rope I have and idea." Dice said

They quickly grabbed the rope and swam over to the shark.

"Wrap the rope around his tail then the mast." Dice said

They quickly did so and pulled the rope making the shark drop the chest and thrash around. Wheezy tied the end of the rope to an anchor holding the thrashing shark way from them and the chest. Cala, Cuphead and Mugman swam over to them in panting breath as they meet up at the chest.

"Are you guys ok we heard you scream. Where's Gemstone? " Mugs asked looking around

"LET ME OUT."

The quickly opened the chest. Gemstone swam out covered in silver and jewels making Dice blush.

"Let's get out of here. We can come back when its safer." Cala said to them

They swam away and back to the shore where the adults were packing up. Gemstone turned the tails back into legs and said goodbye to Cala.

"Hey Kids looks like you had fun…..Gem your covered in treasures…It looks lovely on you." Sugar said with a smile.

"We did have fun we saved Gem from a fire Coral shark." Wheezy said throwing an arm over Dice shoulder.

"Ok on the way to dinner your telling us what happened come on lets go." Porkrind said getting in the car.

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

On there way to a restaurant Wheezy realized that his dad said dinner.

"Wait I thought we were eating lunch." He said as they parked by a pizza restaurant.

"Well you kids were gone for so long that you missed lunch and its around dinner time. Now tell us. Why is Gemstone covered in jewelry and what is this talk about a fire coral shark." Porkrind said looking stern.

So they exsplaned about what happened and told Gemstones story as they waited for their food to come.

"Dice really saved the day with using that rope." Wheezy said with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it with out you Wheezy you deserve credit too." Dice said throwing and arm around Wheezys shoulders making them laugh.

"Oh man you guys get all the fun but what about the treasure should we go back?" Cups asked looking over as Gemstone.

Gemstone was sitting on Sugar lap as she was taking out some of the treasures that tangled them self's in her hair. The jewelry was mostly off but pearls and a few diamonds were still left in her hair.

"Not for awhile. When I fell into the chest and being shaked around it filled my bag. So I want to share it you all." Gemstone said and opened her bag to show it filled to the brim with treasure.

"Oh why thank you sweety but that belongs to you. You keep it. Ok. "Elder Kettle said with a smile.

He knew that Cuphead would get into a lot of trouble with that kind of money.

"Oh ok. Oh Mama you could wear this on your head for the wedding."

Gem pulled out a silver tiara decoreated in pearls of blue with a sapphire at the center.

"Oh sweetie thank you this will look beautiful." Sugar said and kissed her check.

"Yeah nice find kiddo. We are so going dress shopping tomorrow no butts." Tikki said looking at Sugar

"OOOOOohhh I can't wait for the wedding it will be so beautiful." Kimi said tearing up.

"Hey no crying."

"Sorry."

The waiter came and got the order then drinks were severed. Gemstone reached into her bag and pulled out the stone with a found smile.

"Oh its so pretty Gemstone. I can see why you were named after it."

Dice looked at the stone and got an idea.

"Hey Gem let me see that for a sec."

Wheezy gasped softly as he had only seen Dice do this once for a show. Dice took the stone and closed his eyes. He focused his magic into his hands making them glow green. When the light faded he opened his hands to show that he turned her stone into a dice shaped neckless.

"Here so that you never lose it." He said and gave it to her with a blush.

Gem took the neckless and put it around her neck with a smile.

"You know I never did thank you for saving me." She said blushing.

"Oh no its nothing really and and."

Gemstone leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his check. Dice face turned red as the other kids snickered at his face. The adults smiled and looked at each other with fond smiles. Gemstone pulled back and smiled.

"You know for a Dice head you taste like sugar. You're a poka dotted sugar cub hehehe." Gemstone giggled.

"Poka dotted sugar cub!" Dice gasped as his face turned ruby red.

The kids laughed and the adults chuckled as the pizza came.

"Well yeah your sweet like one." Gemstone said tilting her head.

The rest of the meal went on with laughter and talk. But when they went to leave they were stopped by the one person they didn't want to see Forkington.

"Oh I see you still haven't come to your senses yet." He said with a sniff.

"Buzz off Fork man my mama has made her choice so leave her and us alone." Wheezy barked out.

"And I see that the trash has yet to know their place."

"Not true our place is in our families arms not that you would know." Gemstone said back

"And who are you calling trash your not a pile of roses Forkington." Dice said as well.

"Kids that's enough. Don't bother talking to him some times people are just to stubborn to see when they have lost." Tikki said

"Oh you I have heared abut you and your sick relation ship with that other wolf. You should be ashamed of your selfes."

"HEY THEY ARE THE BEST PEOPLE I KNOW OF BESIDES MY FAMILY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT." Gemstone yelled defending her old friends

"I will say what is right and wrong missy. Two women in love with each other is against nature its self. They should be locked up and taught the proper way of life."

"You don't know them Forkington. No one has the power over love and if they are happy with each other them who cares what gender they are. If people would open their eyes and see that this world would be a better place for everyone."

"She's right so go bother someone else. You can shout out what you think but we don't care your just a rude abusive and horrible person." Sugar snapped out angry for what he was saying.

"When will you wake up and see that this is all wrong." He snapped back

"The only one wrong here is you. Good bye Forkington."

She tried to walk past him but he griped her arm with bruising force.

"If you wont see reason then I'll make you see." He yelled and raised his hand up to hit her.

They all gasped in horror as his and whipped down. But before it could make contact he was blasted away by a blue fire ball. He quickly picked himself off the road and patted the flames away. He noticed that they had a crowed of people watching and gasped when he saw who attacked him. Gemstone was standing by her Mama hands lit with blue fire and her normally white and black eyes where replaced by yellow and blue.

"Don't you ever attack my family FORK." She yelled out.

Forkington growled and went to attack but was stop by the bee cops who restrained him on the ground. Gemstones eyes turned back to normal and began to sway.

"Oh honey." Sugar said and picked her up.

"She has more of his powers then we thought." Elder Kettle said as the kids ran over to check on her.

"Yeah but is it but more then him or less. We need to find away to help her control this power till she is ready." Porkrind said crossing his arms

"We'll call the main land tomorrow see if we can find her mother or the other ones. If she's doing this now. Then I don't want to know what the Devil had planed for her." Tikki said hugging Kimi.

If only they knew of the imp who was watching them and eager to return to his master went back down to hell. Only stillowats of shadows and fire outlined the King of hell himself the Devil. The imps spook in its tongue to him with a bow. Making the Devil smile.

"So my daughter I have found you at last huh? HAHAHAHA and your powers are growing too. Enjoy them my dear child for soon you and I shall rule the world." The devil began to laugh making all the other Imps laugh at the thought of the world burring.

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

After the bee cops took Forkington away the small group went home. Gemstone was laid on her small bed with a towel on her forehead as the adults began to talk about what to do.

"This is bad she was never able to do these things before." Kimi said

"She never had to use her powers like this at all." Tikki put in.

"Maybe its because of her age." Elder Kettle said closing the door.

"What do you mean." Sugar asked

"Kettle your not saying what I think your saying are you." Porkrind said looking grim

Elder Kettle nodded.

"I don't get it she's a little kid a toddler still in diapers for crying out loud." Kimi said.

"Physically she is but mentally she is not. Right now she about the same age as Dice and Wheezy. But in her head she has the mind of a late 20 year old adult. Her magic see that and is reacting to it. That also must be why the Devil want's the children brought to him." He explains looking thoughtful.

"I get it now. If his kids grew more and more powerful as they grew then he could take their power like a leech and grow stronger. But why not come after her now or before all this?" Porkrind asked looking at the wall.

"That part might be physical. Her body is much to small and there for puts her at risk if he did come for her now. We need to find out more about this. But we will do that later right now we need to make a pair of earrings for her." Elder Kettle said.

"Earrings?" Sugar asked

"Yes to help her control her powers. Right now she is to little to control them with her mind alone. The earrings will force her powers to calm down and not take over like they did with Forkington. Kettle and I learned how to make them incase we ever came to a situation like this." Porkrind said walking down the hall to his work shop.

He came back out with a pair of silver stud earrings with a Emerald stones and handed them to Elder Kettle. He began to engrave the stone with spells.

"Will this really help her?" Tikki asked is a serious voice.

"Yes it will. I also recommend that she starts lessons with Cagney. Being near nature will help her more then just these. As the nature will absorb her over flow of magic." Elder Kettle said giving the earrings back.

"I'll get these on her now. She'll start lessons with Cagney after the wedding next week." Porkrind said walking back into Gemstones room.

The kids were in another room sleeping so Porkrind had no worries abut waking them up. He walked over to her side and lifted her head up gently to keep the towel in place.

"We are only doing this to protect you treasure chest. I only hope that this will keep you safe till your ready for that kind of power." He whispered and gently piecred her ears with the earrings.

He set her back on the bed and saw an imp by her window. His eye widened and ran out of the room and out of the house. He ran out just in time to see the imp go down a portal and cures that it got away. Sugar ran out to him just as it began to rain.

"Porkrind whats wrong what happened?" She asked

"An Imp was out side gemstones window. He knows."

Sugar gasped and clung to Porkrind. Scared of what the future will hold for their little girl.

Down Below in Hell

The flames and shadows danced with the howles and screames of the damned filled the dark and evil space of the Devils home. One imp ran up to the Devil and told him of what had happened.

"So they know we are on to them huh. Hahahahaha oh the poor poor fools do they really think that I can't get to her. HAHAHAHA OH THIS IS GOING TO BE PERFECT. Now tell me what has my little girl done before this huh?"

A Week later

Forkington was sentenced to more community serves for his actions and breaking his restraining order about Dice. Sugar and Porkrind were getting ready for there wedding. It was being held at the inkwell church and all their friends were there including Sugars family. Her mom was I the dressing room hugging her new grandchildren.

"Oh you two are just so cute. Look at you Wheezy such a handsome young man you are. Oh and Gemstone such a pretty young lady. Oh I can't wait for you two to spend some time with me and your grandpa. We will be having a lot of fun just you wait." Sugars mom Teaspoon said

She looked a lot like Sugar but had round glasses, grey hair up in a tight bun and wore a cream colored dress and hat for her daughters wedding.

"Mom please let them breath Wheezy has to go to Porkrind to get ready and Gemstone needs help to get her dress on." Sugar said trying to save her kids.

"Oh fine spoil my fun."

"You and Dad are watching them for 2 weeks you can have fun then."

Teaspoon let them go and walked over to her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"You know when you told us that you left Forkington we were upset. But seeing you this happy with someone who loves you like this makes us both so happy. Look at you my baby girl is getting married today. Sniff." She said dapping her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh mom. I was so worried that you and Dad would push me into marrying Forkington. He never made me happy but for you both to accept me and Porkrind makes this day even better. Thank you for everything," Sugar said with a teary eyed smile.

Knock Knock

The door opened to show Sugars father Tablespoon. He didn't have hair on his head like his wife and daughter but he had on glasses like them. He was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo and black dress shoes. He walked into he room and picked Wheezy up.

"I just came to get Wheezy ready. I'll leave you girls to get ready." He said and closed the door.

"He's right lets get you ready."

Gemstone was dressed in a white dress with blue diamond roses that Dice grew for them clipped to her left hip with a ribbon wrapping around her waist. Her hair was down in curls and waves with white flat shoes on her feet. Sugar was dressed in her wedding dress a simple princess dress with the tiara that Gemstone gave her a week ago and picked up the yellow Diamond roses. Her hair up in a princess bun and a vail over her face.

"Oh Mama you look so pretty. Daddy is one lucky guy." Gemstone said smiling happily up at her.

"Oh thank you baby. You look pretty to." Sugar said and kissed her check.

Teaspoon went to the door and lead them to the doors of the church halls. Tablespoon was standing there ready to give his daughter away. The music started and the doors opened. It was much like a fairy tale. Flowers covered the room from top to bottom as it was lined with candles lighting the red carpet up to the priest. Elder Kettle was up front on the groom side with his boys. They were dressed the same but with there colored roses on their chest and bows on their necks. Wheezy walked down first up to Porkrind holding the pillow with two gold rings laying on it. Gemstones walked down next in front of her mother holding blue flowers in her hand and stood on the opposite side where Sugar will stand. Porkrind was dressed in a black suit like Wheezy but with a red bow and rose as wheezys was had a yellow one like sugars roses. He blushed and smiled as he saw Sugar walking up to him.

When Tablespoon walked up with Sugar to the priest the music stopped and all was quiet.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman. In holy matrimony if any one can give just cause as to why these two can not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Everyone smiled and looked around as if looking for someone to dare say anything.

"No very well lets get this moving then."

He cleared his throat and opened his book.

"Do you Porkrind B. Travler take this woman to be your lawfuly married wife. Through sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part."

"I do." He said and smiled.

"And do you Sugarspoon T. Measure take this man to be your lawfully married husband. Through sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part."

"I do."

The priest closed his book and looked up.

"Please exchange your rings."

Wheezy walked up and held the pillow up to them. Porkrind took one of the rings and gently slipped it on Sugars wedding finger as she then did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Porkrind lifted Sugars vile and kissed her. Everyone cheered in happiness for the new married couple. Flower petals showered them as they walked out of the church with the church bells ringing for all to hear. Teaspoon wiped her eyes at seeing her little girl married to a man she loved. The wedding reception was held in the town park with stringed lights and candles lighting the dark afternoon in a warm glow. Everyone was enjoying them selves as some danced and others eat. Dice walked over to Gemstone and asked her to dance.

"Oh just look at them so cute." One person said watching Dice and Gemstone dance.

"Aw that's just precious. Look at little Wheezy glaring at Dice haha." Another said

Elder Kettle smiled and chuckled at seeing the cup bros in the bushes watching them and looked over to Porkrind seeing him dance with Sugar. Everyone was having a good time.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS." Yelled a voice

Well almost everyone.

There glaring and dressed and a striped black and white prison uniform with a hat stormed into the middle of the party and up to the married couple.

"What is all this nonsenses." He ordered

"Well Forkington if you must know this is a wedding reception. To celebrate the new Mr. and Mrs. Travler." Elder Kettle said calming drinking some punch.

"MR AND MRS. TRAVLER. You allowed your daughter to marry this commoner." He barked at the Measure family.

"Yes shes happy why would we be against it." Tablespoon said sitting next to his wife.

"Because she should be mine. He's a-"

Splat.

Everyone gasped.

Forkingtons face was covered in cake. Everyone looked at the table and saw Wheezy and the kids over there holding cake and other foods in their hands.

"I dare you to finish that." Wheezy said holding a piece of cake up ready to fire.

"How dare you."

Dice threw the next piece at him but Forkington ducked and it hit Elder Kettle. The kids gasped.

"Papa Kettle I…..I didn't mean…." Dice started.

Elder Kettle rose up and walked over them.

"Now you little criminals will get it." Forkington said with glee.

Elder Kettle looked at them and grabbed a soda can.

"You kids should know better." He said and shaked the can

"This is how you get a point acrossed."

He opened the can and it soaked Forkington. He gasped as others began to laugh and the kids looked shocked that Elder Kettle did that.

Porkrind was bent over laughing and gasped when a piece of cake hit his face. He turned to see that it was Sugar who did that.

"Oh so that's how you want to play huh?" He said and threw cake at his wife who gasped.

Soon it was full on food fight. Everyone was laughing and throwing food at each other. The cops cam and took Forkington away and gaged him as he just kept yelling at everyone to stop and listen to him. The party lasted till midnight and everyone went home covered in sweets and food but happy and tired from the fun. Sugar and Porkrind left to go on their honeymoon leaving Wheezy and Gemstone with Sugars parents. The news papers will have pictures of the wedding and food fight that night and be the talked about event for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Wheezy and Gemstone had a lot of fun with their grandparents and they loved taking care of them. They went to the beach and even went to see a play. Teaspoon and Tablespoon loved playing with them it made them feel young again. So you could just imagen the tears that Teaspoon had when it was time to go.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH MY GRANDBABIES." Teaspoon yelled in tears

"Mom please your going to see them again soon don't cry. We are going to see you when the holidays come." Sugar said as her mom hugged her kids to near death.

"Yeah grammy tea when the holidays come." Gemstone said wiggling around in her grip

"So don't be sad ok." Wheezy said

With a sigh she let them go and hug her husband who just patted her back.

"Just like when you moved out Sugar." Table said with a smile.

"Yeah but this time with two. Thanks again for watching them we had a great time."

"Oh I bet you did will I be getting more grandchildren." Tea asked making them blush

"MOM."

Table pulled his wife into the car and drove off as she laughed. Sugar sighed and walked into the house with the kids following. Sugar sat them at the table and began to make lunch while Porkrind and Wheezy went over some math. But Gemstone rubbed her hands tracing the black letter I on top of her hands with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Treasure chest are you ok?" Sugar asked

"Dice and Wheezy have a P on their hands yet I have and I on mine. I get why they did this but why waste the T.O.T on me why a second chance. Why even tattoo us with these." Gemstone asked looking up at them

Sugar sighed and turned the stove off before sitting down.

"Honey this is a new program to help people you were given a chance so you can keep helping others. This is so that people know that your on the right path of doing great things. My question is do you want to go back to going what you use to do?"

"No not really it was the only thing I knew how to do."

"Well your going to be going with Little Dice to learn about nature and help you control your powers with Cangey."

"Really he can help me."

"Yes he can and I have a felling that your going to do amazing things one day."

Gemstone smiled and hugged her.

"Now come on lets eat its your first day of guarding school and you want to be ready right."

Many years later

It was a beautiful summer day and riding on a bicycle to Porkrinds shop was 18 year old Gemstone sitting in the basket with 19 year old Dice pedaling and steering. Gemstone had grown much over the years her body was thin and curved like any women would kill for. She wore a simple blue dress with a half white apron ties to the front with brown ballet shoes on her feet. She only came up to Dice chest but he loved it. She still wore the neckless that Dice gave her and the earring that where placed on her but in her hair was a single Purple diamond rose that Dice gave her after lessons with Cagey. Her horns were small and a bit sharp but she liked them that way.

Dice looked much like he did before but with a kinder face and wore a white shirt and brown overall jeans and black shoes. He was now 19 years old.

Cuphead and Mugman didn't change much except they reached up to Dice shoulders and wore longer pants.

"So how did Elder Kettle react to his birthday gift?" Gemstone asked

Dice always told her that her voice belonged up in the heavens. She told him that he was a silly poka doted sugar cube. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for about 10 years now and they still act shy once in awhile.

"He cried a little. But I think he really liked it." Dice said

"Well that's good. It's a big thing to take on someone's last name like that. Dice Porcelain." She said giggling.

"You are loving this aren't you."

"Yes yes I am."

Dice stopped the bike and Gemstone hopped out of the basket so Dice can kick the stand down.

"Papa Kettles told me he is very proud of me for making such a change. He said he was neve accepting me to do that."

"Well wait till he sees the new flower shop your opening next year."

"I know I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack."

They walked up to the door of the shop only for it to fly open and a small little pig boy with blond hair ran out laughing.

"PJ GET BACK HERE." Yelled Wheezy

He didn't change much like Dice but he did stop smoking and wore an outfit much like Porkrind only his shirt was black and was the same hight as Dice.

"I see that he is still causing trouble." Dice said chuckling

Pj is the son of Sugarspoon and Porkrind. They were thrilled to learn that they were having a baby and named him Porkrind Junior or Pj for short.

"Yeah Mom and dad are still waiting for him to grow up a little. But we love him." Gemstone said.

"Have you been getting those dreams again." Dice asked concerned.

"…yes…."

Gemstone for the past few weeks has been seeing the Devil in her dreams. Trying to turn her over to his side and telling her things that she should do. She told her parents about them and they told her about the Devil and the imps. To say she was shocked was and understatement. For days she stayed in bed crying over the fact that her brothers were forever servants to a monster they willingly serv.

"Hey its ok we got you. We will do everything in our power to protect you." Dice said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

"Gemstone is that you?" Sugar yelled

"Yeah mom we're back and I brought my boyfriend over." Gem said

A growl was heard making Dice pale and hide behind his short girlfriend as Porkrind came out from behind a bookshelf glaring white eye staring at Dice as he growled.

"Oh your hear to huh. Well come on in…make your self at home." He said as if daring Dice to do it.

"MOM DADS TRYING TO SCARE DICE AGAIN." Gem yelled

"TRAITOR." He yelled

Sugar came into the room and pulled on his ear making him drop the glare.

"Ok that's enough. Leave them be they are soul mates after all so try all you want they are together." Sugar scolded

"Thank you." Dice said slumping on Gem making her laugh.

Wheezy came back inside with Pj giggling as he hanged upside down.

"UG Dice go that at your house man." Wheezy said giving Sugar Pj.

"Very funny Wheez."

"Come on guys get ready today is your hearing to see if your ready for early release."

"Oh your right I better get back home then. See you at the hearing." Dice said and kissed her before running out the door.

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone If you had read my other story's check it out and all my other stories. Also this is based off Arkham-insanity Inkwell Penny Hell so check her out thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Today was the day of Dice and Wheezys hearing to see if they were ready to be released early and for their records to be clean forever giving them freedom from the past.

"After a heavy debate we the court here finds both Wheezy and Dice reformed and are free to go. Your records of your past lives have been destroyed. I don't want to see you boys here again unless its for a good reason." The judge said making us cheer as Dice and Wheezy left the room happy to be free.

"Well son how do you feel?" Elder Kettle asked with a smile.

"Like a new man. Now I just have one last thing to do to make it even more perfect." Dice said patting his pocket.

"I see and when do you plan to ask later on tonight after dinner."

"Yeah tonight the blue commit will be showing up tonight. Is it true that it says for three days?"

"Oh you heard about that yes the blue commit stays for three days even during the day this only happens once every thousand years."

"Hahaha Then it's a good thing that I'm asking her tonight."

"You two seemed to take the news about being soul mates very well."

"We always felt a connection we just didn't know what. But you know she makes me a better person."

"That's good to hear now lets go home. We have a celebration to get to."

With big smiles they walked down the road to the park. The party was filled with family and friends that they made over the years. As night began to fall Wheezy pulled Dice aside to talk to him.

"Hey man happy to be free." He asked

"Yeah now I'm just nerves about asking Gemstone to marry me."

"Hey it will all work out you'll see if anything she will say you waited to long and kiss you."

"Very funny."

A few steps away was Elder Kettle and Porkrind.

"I'm telling you something doesn't feel right. Gemstone has been getting dreams about Devil for the last couple of weeks. Something is going down and its not good." Porkrind said looking at his daughter.

"I feel it too but we don't know what he has planned. Let us hope tht we are ready for him if he shows up." Elder Kettle said frowning.

Pj ran up to his sister and gently pulled on her tail.

"Hey little guy whats up." Gemstone said smiling.

"Gemmy come on the blue fire ball is about to show up." Pj said dancing in place.

"Hahahaha ok ok lets go."

Everyone gathered around and looked up at the sky as the stars began to shine. Dice walked over to Gemstone and wrapped and arm around her back.

"Hey Gemstone?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Um I…..I… Gemstone will you-."

But he was cut off. Just as the blue commit came into sight.

RUMBLE  
RUMBLE  
CRACK

The ground split open beneath Gemstones feet. She and Dice jumped back and red hot flames sprang up from the crack. Everyone screamed and scrambled to get to safety. But they all fell silent as a dark evil chuckle filled the air. Rising out of the flames was the Devil.

"Well, well, well look at all the face come to greet me. Hahahaha." He said in a dark voice.

"….the devil….."Gemstone said shaking as his eyes landed on her.

"Oh look at you. For years I have been waiting to see you my dear sweet daughter." He Purred.

"You can't have her Devil. She belongs here with us." Elder Kettle said finger gun ready to fire along with Cuphead and Mugman.

"Bwahahahahah YOU FOOLS. DID YOU REALY THINK THAT I WOULD BE GONE FOREVER." He bellowed

"No we knew you would one day be back. But how are you here you were trapped in hell?" Cuphead asked being brave

"Looks like one or your own has betrayed you. Now come to me my child. Its time for you to take your place." He said to Gemstone.

Dice jumped in front of her glowing cards and roses ready for a fight. As did Wheezy fist raised and ready to fight for his sister.

"Oh looky here my right and left hand men. You traitors" He growled

"Your not touching her." Dice barked

"You don't have a choice."

The flames raised again and his imps came out. They began to attack everyone fought them. Devil jumped in front of Gemstone as Dice and Wheezy were tackled by a few imps.

"Come here my daughter." He said holding out his clawed hand.

Gemstone glared as her eyes turned blue. Blue flames covered her hands as she through a fire ball at him. He swatted it away and glared as she shoot out more at him.

"You dare attack your father."

"You are not my father. You're a sick and evil thing." She shoot back

"I see that they have influenced your mind against me."

"WHAT WAS THERE TO INFLUENCE ME WITH. YOU TRIED TO TAKE OVER INKWELL."

He glared seeing that she would not come with him willingly.

"Well looks like I have to take you home by force."

He pounced on her and began to drag her over to the flames.

"DICE HELP."

"GEMSTONE NO. DEVIL LET HER GO RIGHT NOW."

He ran over to the fire but it was to late. Gemstone screamed as she was dragged down into hell. The imps laughed and disappeared in black smoke as the ground closed up as if it never split open. Dice punched the ground in anger.

"NO…..gemstone."

"We have to get her back." Wheezy said looking at his Dad.

"I agree." He said

Dice glared at the ground as his hands turned into fists.

"He said he had help….we find the help we find a away to get her back." Dice said standing up.

He turned to the group his eyes glowing with magic.

"We are going after that Devil."

* * *

Well tell me what you think and leave a comment. Thank and see you in the next chapter bye.


End file.
